


Magic Hands

by RainedMirror



Series: These Melodies We Call Life [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Druid Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Orphan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: Blocks.Memories and blocks.Aka that one Druid Keith/Shiro AU nobody asked for.(Something not angsty for a change)





	Magic Hands

Ever since he was a small child, Keith always knew he was different. He always felt this energy within him, and within other people, objects, trees, plants, many things. This buzzing feeling, it always made him excited, made him happy. 

One day when he was twelve, he sees a magician doing levitation tricks on the television. He was alone in the Shirogane’s home, so he started wondering if he could do the same thing. He brought some simple wooden blocks, put it in front of him, and concentrated, closed his eyes, hoping that the blocks would levitate. To his utter surprise, when he opened them again, there the blocks were, floating in front of him. He reached out his hand to touch one of them, and when he did, the blocks promptly fell to the floor. (He has a trick to show Nii-san later.) He smiles to himself. 

Shiro was surprised by the trick, and he wonders. 

One day when he was fourteen, Shiro accidentally gotten cut by one of the flying cards that Keith was levitating and shuffling. Keith looked apologetic, and didn't stop gripping the wound, as Shiro went to get the first aid box. And yet, when he finally got around to manage to retrieve the bandaids, the cut has long disappeared and healed without a scar. Keith looks surprised as he does, but the sheepish grin on Keith seems to imply he knows more than he is letting on. 

Shiro looks at his wrist again, and he wonders. 

One day when he was fifteen, he learnt the true destructiveness of his magic. He was being bullied for being ‘special’, being that loner in class that nobody ever likes. They left that flowerpot with the flower in it on his table, as if mourning him, as if telling him to go kill himself. When he entered the classroom, when he noticed that damned flowerpot the only thing on his mind was to destroy it, destroy every fragile thing in his vicinity, lights, windows, everything, render everyone unknowing of it all somehow as he closed his eyes in a bid to calm himself down. Before he knew it, the sharp shattering of many different objects happened, one after another. And when he opened his eyes, he realised he is in complete darkness, with his classmates unconscious. He ignores the fact he can see fine despite the fact there isn't any light, and just takes his bag, and runs out the school, skipping class. 

Shiro later finds him in an small arcade hidden away in a quiet part of town, and he wonders. 

One day when he was seventeen, he learnt the meaning of true grief. He managed to lose his Shiro (Nii-san) and got kicked out of the Garrison (NOT destroying everything in his vicinity). He sat in that small shack in the desert, and instead spent some time learning what that magic he seemed to have can do. What he learnt was that he could do a lot of cool things, to levitating objects, to levitating himself, to destroying stuff, to making himself invisible (He wouldn't admit that he had fun with that one), to teleporting objects, to teleporting himself and most importantly healing himself (He wonders if he can heal others, but he wasn't risking somebody else getting injured to test that out). It may have been a solitary experience, but it wasn't a boring one. 

Shiro crashes and Keith goes to save him, dragging some people that claims to know him along, gets sent to space with two aliens, into the middle of a galactic war, and he sees the Druids and their magic capabilities and he wonders. 

One day when he was eighteen, he learns he is Galran. Part, minimally. He locks himself in his room, those blocks that he once levitated for Shiro still sits on the table. He has taken to making himself invisible whenever he needs to, taken to hiding very well. He doesn't dare teleport around; while he has figured out his teleportation is relative to whatever reference frame he sets his mind upon, he doesn't trust himself to know the layout of the castle to not accidentally teleport into a wall and suffocate, or worse end up in deep space. He wonders if he would look Galran like those they were fighting, and before long he finds himself in his (natural, apparently) Galran form, unable to turn back. He is sure he almost screams, before turning to the blocks to calm down. 

Shiro manages to find him absentmindedly playing with the blocks as a human, and he wonders. 

One day when he was nineteen, he has long since joined the Blade of Mamora as one of their operatives. He has kept to his pack, Kolivan, Ulaz, Antok and Thace, and he has gotten better at getting used to his Galran form and their own culture. And yet, he still absentmindedly plays with the same blocks he levitated that day when he was thinking. He goes through Mamoran Druid training on top of his regular swordsmanship, making him a rare and very valuable hybrid soldier despite the fact he is still just a kit by Galran standards. He has reigned in his powers such that his emotions will not affect it anymore, unless he wills it to be so. He sits in calls between Voltron and the Blade in his human form, knowing the tension between the two groups, despite the fact he now widely prefers his Galran one. 

Shiro sees him during their calls, playing. Those blocks, levitating them, moving them around, and he wonders. 

One day when he is twenty, he has ended up back at The Castle almost by accident. His mission was going swimmingly, until Voltron decide to kidnap him from the ship he was doing his mission on to interrogate him. He carried the blocks with him, and while he is captured and cuffed, he decides to levitate the blocks again. When Shiro sees the floating blocks, Shiro realises that it is Keith they captured, and quickly mutters and apology before contacting the Blade. Keith sits around in the lounge in his Galran form, playing with the blocks, still having kept it a secret from the other paladins. 

Shiro watches the blocks with the same curiosity he had roughly eight years ago, and he wonders. 

One day when he is twenty one, the Galran empire falls. Keith (Kylov now, he has used that name ever since he was in the Blade) levitated the blocks, while he sits alone in the Castle as the rest of his pack deals with the fallout from the death of Zarkon. Shiro notices him, and casually mentions he and the rest of the members are going back to Earth. He says he is staying with his pack, his new found family. Shiro looks upset, so Keith decides to give the blocks that he levitated to Shiro and a communicator in case Shiro ever wants to talk to him, just before they leave. Shiro looks at Keith, Keith looks mildly upset by the prospect of goodbye, but says nothing. 

Shiro looks at the blocks, back on Earth and he wonders. 

When the blocks start levitating, he realised he has called for Keith on the communicator already.


End file.
